


He Who Laughs Last

by sabershadowkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge drabble: pairing and title provided.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Who Laughs Last

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble: pairing and title provided.

Biting his lower lip, Sirius tried not to make a sound, as the tip of Severus’s wand traced down his side. The smooth wood ran lightly along the line of his hip, dipping between his thighs. “Mnff.”

A low chuckle rumbled from Severus’s lips. “No noise.”

Sirius arched his head on the pillow, focusing intently on the ceiling. Shadows flickered on the stone from the candlelight. He sucked in a sharp breath as the wand nudged under his balls.

He felt the tingle of an unspoken spell spread from beneath the tip of the wand, a thousand tiny fingers dancing over his skin. He closed his eyes and fought against the sensation. The feeling intensified, tickling up and down his shaft. Hands held his hips when he started shaking, orgasm sitting at the edge of his tongue.

The sudden lick tore down his resolve with a shout, and he came all over his abdomen.

Severus crawled up over him. His dark eyes glittered with devilish light from the candle. He chuckled again, the sound vibrating between their chests. “I win.”

Sirius flipped them abruptly, enjoying the surprise on Severus’s face. He snatched the wand and twirled it with his fingers. “We’ll see who laughs last.”

 

  
**End**


End file.
